You, Me and Aizen
by wanda lensherr
Summary: It's an Ichihime story of course with a slight hint of Aihime! This is an altern version of my Guilty Pleasure story should it had gone in this direction. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I like to dedicate this story to Boho. Thank you very much. This is an alternate version of my Guilty Pleasures for those of you who are familiar with it. I do not own bleach!_

I open my eyes. I was groggy still from my would be wedding. I glance at Ulquiorra who stood guard over me. I could feel Aizen's reiatsu and Ichigo's reiatsu spike tremendously from their intense battle. I sat up. I slid my right hand on my belly. I was pregnant with Aizen's baby. Ulquiorra glances at me.

"Onna are you hungry?"He asked. I shook my head.

Suddenly the intense spiritual pressure I felt earlier was gone. I tried to pin point who was successful from the battle. Ulquiorra also glances at the door. The door opens to reveal Harribel. She glances at me. Ulquiorra face her.

"Yes onna?"He asked.

"Our master has lost the fight. Kurosaki demands her" She explained coolly. Ulquiorra kept a straight face.

"That is out of the question" He replied. She shook her head.

"I figure that which is why I came" She spoke softly.

Before I could react she stepped aside. Ichigo appeared at the doorway only he was in his hollowfication form. I gasp when I spot the yellow eyes in his mask. Those eyes! The very presence that throws my mind back to the time my brother turned. I cover my mouth in horror. Ulquiorra removes his sword. He remains blocking me from them. Ichigo advance on him. He used flash step to appear in front of him. He clashes his Zangetsu with his. While Ulquiorra blocks him Harribel turned around and snagged me. She made a bee line around them.

"You are better off out of Las Noches"She replied bitterly. I glance at her face. She dragged me away from them. Her fracciones on the other hand were fighting Gin. I could see him easily put them down. He turned to us.

"Ah Orihime-Chan"He called affectionately. Harribel drew Tiburon out.

"She leaves us once and for all" She hissed. Gin open and close his eyes.

"I heard ya but I can't let that happen Tia"He warned in a grave tone. He used shunpo and appeared between us. I back away from her. Tia spun around and block his would be blow. I turned my head to an unconscious Chad and Rukia. Uryuu was bleeding profusely along with Renji.

"Rukia can you hear us?"Uryuu asked. Renji spun his sword above their heads.

"Roar Zabimaru!"He ordered. Szayel grinned at them. Nnoitora stepped over Chad's body. He snorts at them.

''Hey guys I'm here" I wave my hands. Las Noches shook from the destruction Ichigo subjects it. Starrk and Lilynette looked at me. They made their way over. Tousen and Wonderweiss were nowhere to be seen.

"I wish I had my Shun Shun Rikka"I whispered. I had lost my ability when I was subject to being Aizen's play thing. I search for Aizen's body but he was nowhere to be seen. Baraggan stood around with his arms crossed.

"Stop the ants!"He barked at Nnoitora and Szayel. They nod their heads. Tesla was nursing a wound. Grimmjow remain under Cirucci's foot. Neliel, Dondachakka and Pesche and Bala Bala appeared. It was evident that they broke free.

"We'll help out Renji right Dondachakka?''Pesche checked.

"Hai" He replied. Nel attacks Nnoitora from behind. No one gave him a heads up. Szayel turned his focus on Nel's fracciones.

"Good they're distracted"Uryuu whisper to Renji. Rukia open her bleary eyes. I race to help them. Gin fired a kidou at Tia. Baraggan grinned at that. Starrk and Lily appeared by me.

"We'll be taking you"Starrk replied with remorse.


	2. Chapter 2

I was whisk away from Uryuu. I was so close to him anyways. Uryuu had his hand out for me to grab.

"No Orihime!"He yelled.

"Kill them!"Baraggan orders his fracciones. I saw a blur after that. We appeared outside of Las Noches.

"Why did you do that?"I asked. Starrk eyes me. He yawns sleepily.

"We're obligated to step in if all else fails"Lilynette spoke excitedly. Starrk nodded.

"But I'm still a pacifist by nature"Starrk murmurs. I lower my eyes.

"Hey check it out"Lilynette squealed. She points to Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra. I watch in horror as they ascended in the air.

"What's he doing?"I shriek.

"He's going to release his true potential"Starrk analyze them. Las Noches shook again. I turned my head along with Starrk. I saw little dots.

"What's that?"I asked. Lilynette squints her good eye.

"It's a group of shinigami"She exclaimed.

"Orihime!"A voice called out. I looked up to see Shuno. I widen my eyes in disbelief.

"You all came back to me" I squealed in delight. They nod their heads. Tsubaki flew around my face.

''Of course we did you stupid girl" He pinches my cheeks. I screamed with delight. Starrk frowns at me. Lilynette elbows him however.

"That tall shinigami with the spikes is coming over" She gestures Zaraki. He appeared in seconds with Yachiru. I turned my head. My fairies flew around me. Yachiru points to me.

"There she is and there is Icchi"She yelled. Zaraki drew his beat up sword out.

"So, which one of you is the strongest?"He searches Lilynette and Starrk. Lilynette lowers her hand. Starrk blocks me.

"If you're here for the girl then I strongly recommend that you consider her unborn child" He ordered. Zaraki looks surprise. He gazes at me.

"You're with child?"He asked unsure. I nod my head. I instinctly protect my small belly. Byakuya dashed off for Rukia's aid. Retsu appeared with Isane. They admire us. Mayuri and Nemu race after Byakuya.

"I strongly recommend that you sheath your sword"Retsu smiles sweetly at Zaraki. He hesitates but obeys. Retsu glances at me. Tsubaki whispers in my ear.

"We could provide you a force field" He coaxes. I didn't want to push Starrk past his breaking point so I decline. I knew he was ranked one for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

I could sense Ulquiorra's spirit pressure fluctuate then fall. I turned my face. I gaze at the section of their ongoing battle. Ichigo's reiatsu had dropped for a minute but it sky rocket like crazy the next. I covered my mouth.

"What is it?"Tsubaki whispers in my ear.

"I think he's dying"Starrk murmur quietly. I looked at him.

"You mean Ulquiorra?"I asked in disbelief. Starrk nods his head. Zaraki looked amuse. Retsu glances at Byakuya. He was holding off Yammy, Nnoitora, and Zommari.

"Captain Zaraki you are needed elsewhere" She ordered. Zaraki glances at Byakuya. He grinned like a maniac.

"Fine it was getting boring here anyway" He mutters. Yachiru accompany him.

Szayel had successfully subdued Pesche, Dondachakka, and Bala Bala. Mayuri was battling him. Nel and Nemu lay on the ground watching them. Uryuu and Renji were bleeding badly. Baraggan's fracciones glance at Zaraki. They looked at Baraggan. He snorts.

"Kill him if the lowly cinco can't" He ordered.

"In the meantime we can deal with her?"Vega gestures Retsu. Baraggan nods.

Back to Orihime's side

I decided to make my way to Ichigo. I had confessed to the others of my plans. Some were against it say the least.

"You shouldn't"Starrk persisted in blocking me.

"I need too" I begged. Retsu looked over her shoulders.

"Captain I sense someone coming"Isane interrupted. Baraggan's fracciones appeared. They single out the shinigami women. Isane drew out her sword. Retsu kept hers sheath.

"There's been a misunderstanding"Starrk stepped in.

"We have orders from our majesty" Vega snarled.

"You mean Baraggan or Lord Aizen?"Starrk checked. I race off from him.

"Hey!"Lilynette spun around. I was already gone.

"The true god of Hueco Mundo"Choe persisted.

"Yeah but I'm the primera last I check"Starrk pulled rank.

"If you stand in our way then so be it"Abirama snapped. He lunges for Starrk. Lilynette stopped chasing Orihime. She watches as Starrk retaliates. Isane also unleash her zanpakto.

"Please I rather we didn't squabble"Retsu ordered but she wasn't obeyed. Nirgge and Findorr tried to attack her. Retsu sigh. It looks like she'll have to flex. Well just a little.

Orihime's side

I race across the sands. I appeared at a dying Ulquiorra's side. He had lost his arm and leg.

"No Ulquiorra-Kun"I sobbed. I was about to race to him when he yelled.

"Look out woman" He warned. I spun around. Ichigo appeared only he was in a different state. I don't think he could distinguish friend from foe. Right away my hands went up.

"Ichigo stop" I yelled. Tsubaki activated his attack. He soars for his chest but Ichigo slash at him.

"Tsubaki"I screamed. Shuno activated her shield on me. Tsubaki fell on the ground. I watch him lay beaten. Ichigo turned to me. He raised his sword.

"NO!"I screamed. His sword came down on my Shun Shun Rikka shield. I watch in horror as it began to crack. I tried to extend my healing abilities to Tsubaki. Ichigo continue to assault me. Finally the dome broke. I looked away.

"Run Orihime"Shuno screamed.

Ulquiorra tried to get up. He walked feebly to us. He was already disintegrating. He reaches out but his wings were vanishing rapidly. Uryuu appeared. He fired a Quincy arrow at Ichigo. It soars through the air hitting his back. Ichigo spun around in rage. Ulquiorra fell again. He remains face down. Ichigo rushes over him. He appeared in front of Uryuu. He attempted to slash him. I looked back. I activated my healing ability for Ulquiorra.

"Hold on Ulquiorra-Kun"I whisper with tears in my eyes. He remains life less in the sands. I tremble as it took all the energy and mental focus I could muster to reverse his near annihilation. Not far away was Uryuu battling Ichigo.

"Ichigo snap out of it"He yelled but he was slash. Uryuu cough up blood. He fired another round of arrows in his chest. I watch in horror as it did nothing for him. Ichigo remain immune. He successfully wounds Uryuu next. Renji and Rukia appeared. They tried talking to Ichigo but he turned on them as well.

"Damn it"Renji yelled. Ichigo appeared in front of him.

"Onna"Ulquiorra called. I snapped out of my deep concentration. Ulquiorra was growing his wings back. He was becoming well except he was inflicted with a stubborn battle wound that wouldn't dissolve. I wrinkle my brows. I began to sweat. I struggle on removing it. He called me again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Onna can you slip the caja negacion on Kurosaki?"He asked. I looked startle.

"What?"I asked. He holds it out.

"I never used it" He replied.

"Why can't you?"I asked. He blinks his emerald eyes.

"I will assist the others in attacking him. At that point he'll be too focus to notice you" He planned. I hesitate.

"It won't kill him. It'll merely buy us sometime to devise a strategic approach to him" He answered.

"We could do it"Shuno whispered. I looked at Tsubaki. He remains good as new.

"Yeah"He pumps his fist in the air.

"Alright"Ulquiorra got up. He sonido off. I hand the device to Tsubaki.

"Put it in Ichigo's hollow hole"I ordered. Tsubaki nods his head. He flew above them. He waits for an opening.

Rukia looked surprise to see Ulquiorra join them but she didn't protest. Renji already lost to Ichigo. No surprise there. Ichigo was wearing out Rukia. She narrows her violet eyes. Ulquiorra appeared at his side. He stuck his fingers in Ichigo's ribs. Ichigo shrieked. Tsubaki watches as he throws his head back. His long mullet hair flowing behind him. Now! Tsubaki thought. He flew to his chest. He slipped it in. He looked up in time to see a hand swat him. He flew backwards into Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra had been knock backwards as well. Rukia continue to pant. Her blood was running along the side of her face. She watches as the trap unfold before her. Ichigo was swallow in the dimension. There was great resistance but he was sucked away.

"At his strength it'll only hold him half an hour or so"Ulquiorra reports to them. He got on his feet. Rukia looked at him.

"What did you do? Why did you help me?"She asked the bat like arrancar. He remains stoic.

"I did it for the woman"He replied. Orihime appeared shaken.

"I'll heal you and Renji and Uryuu"I answered. Ulquiorra frowns at me.

"Woman you'll do no such thing" He snapped. I refused. I activated my shield on them. Rukia blinks her eyes.

"Are you sure Orihime? He's got a point with you being pregnant and all" She whispered weakly. I remain determine.

"No I'll do my share" I vowed. I watch as her wounds healed up the fastest. Renji came second follow by Uryuu. They were looking charge.

"Thanks Orihime"Renji grinned at me. I smile at him. I suddenly felt weak. I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I felt like someone was draining me of my life force. I struggle to remain alert. I lower my hands.

"Orihime are you alright?"Rukia asked. Ulquiorra appeared behind me. He caught me just as I fainted. I didn't hear the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubaki flew at Ulquiorra. He was holding an unconscious Orihime. He gazes up at the green eye arrancar. Tsubaki threw a right hand punch. Ulquiorra's face move to the right. Shuno gasped when he attacks him.

"You don't have the authorization from Orihime to do that"Shuno scolds Tsubaki.

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't hear you object to it when I attack Ichigo"He snarls. The fairies flew between him and Shuno. Shuno glares at him.

"Don't fucking touch me"Tsubaki barks at Hinagiku. He hovers near Shuno instead. Tsubaki turns his attention to Ulquiorra once more.

"If it weren't for you none of this would have happen. My owner wouldn't have followed your dumb ass here and heal them as well" He blames him. Ulquiorra remain stoic.

"The only question is how would he take it?"He refers to the Soul King's reaction not Ichigo's but everyone took it he was talking about him. Rukia, Renji and Uryuu watch from the sidelines.

"I apologize for him"Shuno murmurs. Ulquiorra glances at him. Tsubaki kept his menacing stance.

"Such ferocity from a little man"Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"There's more where that came from"Tsubaki challenges. Shuno waved at them not to engage.

"Have no fear I wouldn't waste my energy on a mere firefly" He breathe under his breath.

"Hey who are you calling firefely?"Tsubaki snapped. Ulquiorra eyes him. His black mouth curved downwards. His black painted fingernails curl around Orihime's body.

"We're getting off track"Uryuu coolly resumes control.

"What are we going to do when Kurosaki appears?"He asked.

"It's more like what are we going to do with Orihime?"Rukia asked. They all looked at her.

"We can't take her back" She gestures a crumbling Las Noches.

"Is she hurt?"Renji knelt down by her. Ulquiorra's arms twitch but he held her close to his chest. She was laid on her back.

"No she's physically well''Shuno spoke up. Orihime was being cross examined by them.

"She's overwhelmed from the splitting of her reiatsu with her unborn child and the healing of others at the same time"Shuno continues.

"Can you boost her back up?"Renji asked. Shuno made a face.

"Here's the thing we could but we could accidentally reverse her state to that of a complete virgin aka no longer remaining pregnant"Shuno replied.

"No! Don't do that"Rukia cuts in. They all looked at her.

"If I know Orihime she would be crush over the reversal of her baby's existence" She spoke up.

"Ok so what do we do?"Renji asked scratching his head. Uryuu stares at Ulquiorra.

"The question is do we leave her under his care?"Uryuu eyes Ulquiorra. They looked at the arrancar.

"You refused to hand her over correct?"Rukia checked.

"I refuse to release her to Kurosaki especially in his current state. He proves hostile not only to her but to my master's unborn child" He relayed robotically.

"So it's because of that you'll help us keep him away from her hai?"Uryuu asked.

"Hai"Ulquiorra responds.

"We could allow him to help us but we'll handle her body"Rukia compromise.

"Just where do you plan on moving her too?"Ulquiorra asked. He remains defensive over his care. They looked at Rukia.

"I would say to Captain Unohana but she's busy"Rukia traces her spirit pressure. It smothers the two assailants against her. Renji's eyes grew wide.

"Is that really Captain Unohana fighting? Her spirit pressure is unbelievable''He gasps in shock.

"Our primera is too"Ulquiorra cocks his head.

"Yeah but he ain't shit to her''Renji snapped.

''Captain Kenpachi is busy as well''Uryuu murmurs. The wall blew open. They looked at Gin and Harribel. Neither of them wanted to give up to the other.

"She should know better than to unleash her Gran Rey Cero in Las Noches"Ulquiorra scolded her.


	6. Chapter 6

The dimension was heard opening. The tell tale sign of a dimension opening.

"That sound! I know it"Ulquiorra narrows his yellow pupils. His instinct was right. Hichigo stepped out and he was even more pissed than before. He cocks his head back. A cero formed between his protruding horns. Rukia's eyes grew big.

"It's a cero!"She yelled.

Shirosaki fired it. Tsubaki flew in the air. Ulquiorra sonido to the side. The other fairies quickly intervene. Rukia, Renji and Uryuu remain behind Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka shield. Tsubaki narrows his eyes. He scans Kurosaki for a weakness but his eight packs remain rock hard along with his freshly healed wounds.

Once the smoke cleared and Ichigo was allowed to see his missed target his eyes fell on Ulquiorra aka his target. Upong spotting Orihime's limp body he broke out of his trance. Yellow eyes soon turned to yellowish and amber ones.

"Orihime"He chokes upon breaking free from Shirosaki's hold. What has he done to her? He prayed she wasn't dead. Ichigo fell on his knees. He gasps when his hollow mask crumples. Rukia's eyes grew small. She looks at Uryuu.

"I think he's reversing his hollow transformation"Uryuu whispers. Renji place his hand on his hilt.

"C'mon Ichigo. Fight! Fight him off" He whispered. Ulquiorra remain observant. Tsubaki was ready to lunge at Kurosaki.

"Gwahhh…"Ichigo chokes. His hands slid under him. He kept his head bowed. He shook it.

"Shiro …let….me….go" He ordered.

"No king" He heard his inner self replied. Ichigo's eyes widen.

"This is way too much fun"Shiro laughs.

"I nearly killed Orihime"Ichigo yelled.

"Tch, like you really stopped me when you had the chance"Shiro counters.

"Bastard!"Ichigo spats. However Shirosaki's face appeared before his very eyes.

"Tell me you didn't want to win even if it took her down as well?"He taunted his king.

"Grrr"Ichigo growls. Shiro wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I swore to defeat Ulquiorra at all cost" He agreed.

"See"Shiro smirks.

"But I also swore to protect her!''He yelled. Shiro stopped smiling.

"What?"He spoke. He sense he was losing to his king.

"I swore to bring her home and I will do so"Ichigo continue to resist him. Shiro blinks his yellow eyes. Ichigo clutch the sands in his tight knuckles.

"I will and shall! No one will stop me not even you Shiro! I have come too far to lose now" He channels his reiatsu.

"So get out of ….my….head" He roars. Shirosaki's eyes widen. He senses his control was breaking.

"Very well King but I will remind you the minute you fall from your horse again I'll be waiting and when you do I'll attack you like I did just now" He vowed silently. He slips into the shadows once more. Ichigo's eyes were completely amber. They were no longer a mix between yellow brown. He was his old self again. Ichigo raised his head up. He touches his cheek.

"Ichigo"Rukia yelled. Ichigo smiles at them.

"Hey"He whispered. He lowers his eyes. His reaper clothes were shredded beyond repair. Rukia, Renji and Uryuu flock to him. They surrounded him. Well almost everyone. Ulquiorra remains defensive over Orihime. Tsubaki didn't trust Ichigo either.

"What happen to Orihime?"Ichigo asked Rukia.

"She strained herself"Rukia replied quickly. Ichigo nods.

"Why is he hovering over her?"He asked. They looked at Ulquiorra. He remains by her.

"He's determine to keep her safe even from you''Rukia explained.

"Yeah when you went all psycho and shit"Renji replied.

"Will he turn her over?"Ichigo asked. They looked at him. Ichigo didn't wait for a response. He flash step near Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra straighten his back. He held Orihime in his arms. Ichigo eyes him.


	7. Chapter 7

"You and I have never met eye to eye but I'm asking you to release her to me. She deserves this much" He ordered.

"You're asking me to disregard my orders but that's something I can't do. My Master would be furious"Ulquiorra replied.

"How can he when he's dead?"Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra's eyes grew big.

"My Master is not he's…."He began to dispute.

"Harribel didn't tell you what happen huh?"Ichigo asked.

"You lie!"Ulquiorra snapped.

"So your allegiance lies with a dead man?"Ichigo asked. Ulquiorra hesitated.

"As a matter of fact you can search for him. Who knows maybe you'll have enough time to revive him"Ichigo taunted. Ulquiorra made no noise. Ichigo decided to press his luck once more.

"It all comes down to it. Where does your loyalty lie? Is it with her or with him? If you don't save him while you have the chance then you're doom regardless of your previous orders"Ichigo coaxes. Ulquiorra moved his wings. He narrows his eyes.

"Your battle location in exchange for her" He agreed.

"He was last seen at the throne room''Ichigo shared. Ulquiorra's eyes grew bigger.

"That room is covered in rubble" He spoke up. Ichigo just shrugs.

"Then I guess you better make haste" He advice.

Ulquiorra could detect Aizen there along with Tousen and WonderWeiss. As much as it pains him he released the onna to him. He flew with sonido speed. He hopes to save his master. Ichigo waited till he was out of sight before turning to the others.

"We need to get her out of here"Ichigo spoke holding her.

"We can retrace our steps through the same path Ni-sama used in getting here"Rukia spoke up. Ichigo nods his head.

"Wait a minute. Aren't we forgetting something?"Uryuu asked. They all looked at him.

"What?"Ichigo asked impatient.

"The captains"Uryuu replied. Rukia shook her head.

"They came for the sole purpose of freeing Orihime. Now that that's been accomplish we must take her back to the S.S."She replied.

"Hai"Renji confirmed.

"Are you sure?"Ichigo asked startle.

"Hai"She replied.

"What about Chad?"Uryuu asked not bulging.

"I'll get him"Renji replied. Rukia nods in the background.

"We'll fetch him. You two leave with her while you have the chance" She ordered.

"Got it"Ichigo agreed. He sprints off. Uryuu sighs but he follows. Tsubaki and the others trailed after them.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to find myself resting in fourth squad's barrack. Uryuu and Ichigo were with me. I quickly sat up. Uryuu was on my left side. He leans over earnestly.

"Orihime we're so glad to see you're up. You had us worried sick" He shared. I looked at him. I offer him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Ishida-Kun"I answer affectionately. He smiles brightly at me. My fairies were hovering behind his head. Tsubaki flew from behind. He yanks on my loose piece of hair.

"Ow, Tsubaki what's that for?" I screamed. I held my head.

"That's for scaring the shit out of us" He barks.

"Leave her alone"Shuno ordered. Tsubaki ignores the order. He continues to yank on me. Ichigo collects him.

"Don't start with me"Tsubaki releases me. He raised a hand near his covered mouth. Ichigo ignores him. He smiles at me instead.

"You're in the Soul Society" He told me. I just gasp.

"Where is Ulqui-Kun?"I asked. He made a face on my pet name for him.

"I had to trick him back there" He relayed.

"Oh so it was a trick?"Uryuu confirmed.

"Yeah"Ichigo nods. I frown at them.

"I don't understand" I spoke up.

"He wouldn't release you for the life of him so I gave him an ultimatum" He recounts.

"Go on" I encourage.

"Anyways I fib the truth a bit" He continues. I nodded.

"He got him to turn you over to us"Uryuu broke it down for me. I nod.

"What did you lie about?" I asked curious to know what was more important than my pregnant self.

"Lord Aizen"Ichigo answer with a no brainer. I smile at him. I nodded since that was true. Ulquiorra had the most undying loyalty for him and that alone can be used against him. Ichigo broke me out of my thoughts.

"Why he was desperate to keep you I don't know but it pisses me the hell off"Ichigo murmurs.

"You and me both"Tsubaki chime in. Ichigo release him. Tsubaki spun around. He glares at him. Uryuu spoke up.

"It's been seven hours since we arrived and no word on the others" He shared worried.

We listen to him. At that time a knock came on the door. I glance at it. The door opens to reveal Captain Jushiro and his two ever so faithful stalkers.

"Ah Orihime I'm glad to see you're well" He coughs. The other two were elbowing each other. Jushiro ignores them.

"Yes I am" I spoke up. He lowers his hand and smiles at me.

"We have received word from the others" He began to explain his visit.

"Sit down Captain"Kiyone interrupted. She races to pull out a chair from underneath someone. We watched as she returns.

"Here you go" She blushes over him.

"Er, thank you"Jushiro sighs. He was about to take a seat when Sentaro stops him.

"Here allow me to dust it off for you" He smiles ear to ear.

"That's really not necessary"Jushiro spoke quietly. I moved my head along with Ichigo.

"Aw, but, I insist Captain"Sentaro strongly insists.

"You booger brain he doesn't want you too besides it's clean"Kiyone shrieked. Jushiro raised his shoulders up. He listens as his subordinates argue back and forth over him like always. I truly felt sorry for the man.

"Poor Captain Jushiro"Ichigo whispers.

"I kill myself if I were him"Tsubaki breathes through his scarf.

"Tsubaki that isn't very nice" I scolded. Jushiro finally took a seat. Of course they check the seat for any wood splinters which there were none. Even then he sat on a clean towel.

"We wouldn't want your hinny sore"Kiyone giggles.

"If that happen then I would be more than happy to massage it for you''Sentaro agreed. Jushiro just frowns.

"Thank you but no thanks. I can manage. Anyways where was I?" He looks at us.

"You were at the part of receiving news"Uryuu reminded him.

"Ah yes"Jushiro sighs. He starts up.

"After much fighting we have finally cease the bloodshed in fact we've been declare the winner''He spoke solemnly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where does that leave Aizen?"Ichigo asked.

"Don't interrupt my Captain when he's speaking!''Sentaro yells. He back hands Ichigo. He glares at him. Jushiro blushes red.

"Go on Captain''Kiyone encourages. She nods her head at Ichigo.

"Er, could you two fetch me some water? I'm really thirsty" He lied to them. Upon that note they practically killed each other while racing for the door. Soon they were out of sight.

"Could someone lock the door?"Jushiro orders. He was obeyed.

"We will let you know as soon as we straighten the facts out"Jushiro promised us. We heard a loud collision occurred outside the door.

"Hey this thing is lock!"Sentaro yells. He went ahead and kidou it. Jushiro turned ghastly pale. Sentaro arrived with Kiyone.

"Oh Captain you look peaky. We better get you to your bed" She fussed.

"Yeah"Sentaro agrees. He yanks him up. Poor Jushiro he was led away.

One Hour Later…..

Captain Shunsui appeared in front of us with Nanao. She remains serious while he remains himself.

"Well your friends have made it home safely" He answered. He had a twinkle in his eye. He kept his eyes glue to me. I nodded.

"How is Captain Jushiro? He said he would let us know"Uryuu spoke up.

"Captain Jushiro handed me a note asking me for my help" He grinned.

"So where is Rukia, Renji and Chad?" I asked glancing at the door for them. I anticipated them any time soon.

"Rukia and Renji are giving reports to the Head Captain as for Chad he was last seen with Isane. Captain Unohana needs to fix them up"Shunsui replied calmly.

Captain Kuchiki appeared with Retsu. They bow to Shunsui. Nanao just gesture us goodbye. I waved at her. Byakuya was conversing with Shunsui. He nods his head.

"Is that so?" He asked. Retsu stroll around them. She appeared in front of me. She took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling Inoue-San?" She inquires politely.

"Better thank you" I bow to her. Retsu checks my forehead. She smiles at me.

"You're feeling fine and your reiatsu is steady" She observes me keenly.

"How is the baby?"Ichigo inquire concern. Retsu checks my wrist. She studies it. Ichigo looks at Uryuu. He watches her with interest.

"Your heart beat is normal as for the baby" She sighs.

"Well since she's one month pregnant it's not hard for me to say she should be well''She answered him. She looks in my brown eyes. She moves my red bangs aside.

"Orihime did you experience any menstrual discharge?" She asked.

"No"I quickly denied any possibility of a miscarriage. She smiles at me and nods. Shunsui had left but Byakuya remain in one spot. He was watching me closely.

"Miss Inoue"He spoke in a formal manner. I broke my eye contact with Retsu. I locked my eyes with his grey ones.

"Since you're a friend of my sister you're welcome to stay at our manor" He offered much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey!"Ichigo gasp in shock. Byakuya ignores him.

"You never invited me"Ichigo complains.

"You Kurosaki are very rude and you always endanger my sister's life. Inoue on the other hand is very polite and she's always helping those in need" He compliments me but insults him.

"Either that or you have a crush on her''Ichigo mutter under his breath. I caught that but Byakuya paid no mind to him.

"I wouldn't want to impose" I began. He wouldn't hear of it however. Uryuu looked at me.

"I'm sure Rukia will be there" He mention quietly.

"Just wait a minute"Ichigo interrupts.

"Yes Kurosaki?"Byakuya asked with an air of impatience.

"Where are we going to stay?"Ichigo points to Uryuu and himself.

"I've already contacted the Shiba's and they agreed to take you in"Byakuya coolly replied.

"What!"Ichigo yelled.

"I do recall you had a unique relationship with Ganju"Byakuya added. I giggle. Ichigo just scowls as his reply.

"I rather stay here" He snapped. Byakuya shook his head.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can see my residence from where she lives. There is no need to impose on the S.S. especially when we're busy"Byakuya criticizes. It fell on deaf ears however.

"I can just take Orihime home"Ichigo argues hotly.

"No you won't"Byakuya once again denied his request.

I got up. Everyone looked at me. I just remain silent. Retsu smile politely at Ichigo and Byakuya. I think she was warning them to be quiet. Byakuya looked away vs. Ichigo remain scowling.

"Orihime will remain in good hands so don't worry"Retsu spoke softly. She continues to smile while keeping her blue eyes close. Neither Ichigo nor Uryuu argue against the senior.

"Well I guess that is settled" I sigh and nodded. I turned and left with Retsu.

At the Kuchiki Manor

"I'll be checking up on you"Retsu dished. I met Rukia on the way.

"Yay Orihime you'll be staying with us"Rukia cheered. Byakuya just ordered the maids to show me around.

"Miss Inoue if you need anything else please alert my sister or my staff"Byakuya spoke up.

Rukia and Retsu and I just listen to the head of the manor. I felt obligated to remain on my best behavior especially in the house of the Kuchiki's.

"Hai" I squeak. Byakuya responds by bowing then he vanishes. I watched him leave. Retsu also took her leave.

"Why is your brother doing this?" I asked Rukia once we were alone. I had followed her into my assign bedroom. She moved my lavish bed sheets aside. She started brushing off any dust that maybe there.

"He was ordered by the Head Captain" She shared the much secretive news. I only gasp.

"Why?''I asked. I didn't notice the uneasy looks shared by Tsubaki and Shuno.

_Was it possible they knew who she was related too? _

"He wouldn't say"Rukia continues. I just nodded my head.

"Oh ok"I shrugged it off. I was under the impression that they were paranoid about Aizen breaching in the S.S. and kidnapping me again thus the sudden secret location. I knew if there was a chance that Aizen was still alive he would do anything and everything in his power to reunite us.

"We can visit the boy's right?" I asked her.

"Hai Chad is already at the Shiba's"Rukia answered cheerfully.

Later on that night

I got up in the middle of the night. I didn't want to bother the maids so I decided to fetch my water myself. I appeared in the grand kitchen. Luckily I remember where it was from the tour I received earlier. I open the stainless steel fridge. I bend over in my sheer nightgown. I was about to grab something when I sense someone else. I quickly stood up. I glance over my shoulder. Byakuya was behind me! He wore a night shirt.

Byakuya remains stoic but he bowed. I continue to eye him. What the hell?

"I'm sorry to startle you Miss Inoue but I was also in need of a drink" He politely answered. I only blushed.

"I am sorry" I spoke. I quickly step aside for him. My bare feet padding on the cold floor. Byakuya eyes me however.

"You didn't get a drink" He observed quietly. I tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"No, I didn't want to keep you waiting" I answered quickly. He kept his gaze on me. He stepped forward. Byakuya opens the door once more. He reaches in and withdrew a glass for me to fill. I watched in awe.

"It's normally kept chilled for me" He explained the bizarre preparation. I took it shyly.

"Thank you Mr. Kuchiki"I squeak. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He only bows.

I would have lingered but I didn't feel right gawking at him so I left. I sat drinking my water and thinking about him. I don't know why but I had a similar feeling to that of Aizen when we first met. I just sigh.

I did love Ichigo to much to encourage Byakuya's advances. Besides what more could I possibly get myself into? I decided to behave since I was pregnant to begin with. I place my chill glass on the nightstand. I slid my feet under the comforter. I turned on my side. I click the light off.


End file.
